<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one shots inspired by songs by kaashi_b6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590768">one shots inspired by songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashi_b6/pseuds/kaashi_b6'>kaashi_b6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, haikyuuxreader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashi_b6/pseuds/kaashi_b6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>just thought of this as i made a playlist on the song this side of paradise- coyote theory<br/>first time writing something tbh<br/>might make more who knows lmk if you like it</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just thought of this as i made a playlist on the song this side of paradise- coyote theory<br/>first time writing something tbh<br/>might make more who knows lmk if you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i make a hundred different playlist to match my many moods and sometimes they inspire me.<br/>
so here's a bunch of random one shots with the haikyuu boys.<br/>
if you guys want anybody in particular or any songs you think will fit lmk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. akaashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song inspo:<br/>sweet boi - chevy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat there thinking about how much i loved him</p><p>With my eyes closed, the only thing i saw were his beautiful emerald eyes staring into mine with that smile i only i get to see</p><p>Why was i so sad thinking about him though? Was i afraid of this feeling?</p><p>Lost in thought i didn't realize my sweet boy was standing right in front of me</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes sorry just lost in thought you know me” i said with a small laugh</p><p>“Let's go home” he said with his hand out for me to hold</p><p>Of course i obliged and let him lead the way as i tried hiding my fear of losing this boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song inspo;<br/>remember me - UMI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked to school together hand in hand.</p>
<p>Or so i remembered, the breeze blowing my hair and his laughter carrying in the wind.</p>
<p>I enjoyed the walks the most, just us not having to worry about a thing.</p>
<p>But now i was walking alone.</p>
<p>I close my eyes and just see his hazel eyes full of adoration.</p>
<p>Or full of determination when i stood in the stand watching you play. </p>
<p>I think of you at your best, being mine and being the captain of the team.</p>
<p>Maybe you found someone new, even though i still think of you.</p>
<p>I just hope you remember me in the best way you can.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>